Killian Scamander
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he's coming soon. |Died = |Title = * Chaser * |Signature= |hidep= |species=Human ( traits) |gender=Male |hair= Black |height = 6'0" |eyes= Brown |skin= Medium brown |hidef= |family= * Michael Findlay (father) † * Keely Scamander (mother) † *Newton Scamander (maternal grandfather) *Porpentina Scamander (maternal grandmother) * Kevin Findlay (paternal grandfather) † * Eileen Findlay (née O'Niell) (paternal grandmother) * Martin Findlay (paternal uncle) † *Brenna Scamander (maternal aunt) *Albion Scamander (maternal uncle) *Arethusa Scamander (née Shacklebolt) (aunt, by marriage) † *Rolf Scamander (maternal cousin) † *Arlen Scamander (maternal cousin) *Artemis Scamander (maternal cousin) *Nimiane Scamander (maternal cousin) *Draco Scamander (né Malfoy) (cousin-in-law) *Pandora Lovegood (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) † * Xenophilius Lovegood (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Luna Potter (née Lovegood) (maternal cousin) * Brenna McIntyre (née Scamander) (maternal aunt) * Duncan McIntyre (uncle, by marriage) † * Nick Weasley (née Weasley) (maternal cousin) * Patrick Scamander (maternal uncle) † * Tandi Scamander (née Kirk) (aunt, by marriage) † * Nessa Scamander(maternal cousin) * Lucy Scamander (maternal cousin) *Theseus Scamander (maternal great-uncle) *Queenie Goldstein (maternal great-aunt) *Athena Scamander (maternal great-grandmother) † *Gerald Goldstein (maternal great-grandfather) † *Gail Goldstein (maternal great-grandmother) † |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |Wand= * , 14¾, , runes carved into it, painted with silver in these bits to make them stand out, decorated with a string of fine green beads for the sake of house pride. * Cinnamon, 12½", and , has a tendency to go missing if one fails to keep an eye on it, has a delicately carved pattern on it, decorated with purple topshells. Covered intermittently with silver, purple and pink glitter paint (rarely, inherited from his mother) |Patronus= Cinnamologus |hidea= |job= * * Author (of several books on the subject of ) |House=Slytherin |Loyalty= * Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ** Slytherin ** Slytherin Quidditch team (chaser) * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Magi-ornithological Society (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Chilean Magical Bird Sanctury (supporter) |hideg= sjjdhdddgd}} Killian "Killi" Duncan Scamander (6th January, 1979) is a , born to Michael Findlay and Keely Scamander, making him the grandson of the famous Newton Scamander. He was born in his father's home village, Luss in Scotland, while his mother and father were trying to take a photograph of a particularly illusive . In later life Killian has developed a name for himself in the field of , writing several books on his discoveries in the field, including one on strange uses for the feathers of cinnamon birds alone. He's also known for making several breakthrough changes to , decreasing pain associated with transformation, and making it less hard on the system. Killian attended from between the years and , and he was sorted into , though the hat did consider for a few minutes. Naturally his best subject was . Though it wasn't because of the teacher he had for it, with being generally quite unpleasant, not that he faced as much of the issues people in other houses did from him, being the house the professor was in at shcool. He did well in other subjects, of course, including and , both of which were somewhat family specialties; both came in handy when it came to his main field of study. During his second year, Killian made it onto the as a , and played throughout the rest of his school years alongside his cousin Artemis Scamander and Finley Lupin. Killi was involved in the Muggle-Born Network during the course of the , aiding with the smuggling of and other attacked groups from the clutches of the controlled . During the war, he lost a great deal of his family, much like in the first, including his aunt and uncle as well as his elder cousin Rolf. He was presumed dead for a while during the war, as he went missing for several months when he was captured for information. He ended up being kept at in order for him to be there to brew for Draco Malfoy. His "incentive" to get it right was being locked in with him during the full moon. He was present and participated in the on the side of the Muggle-Born Network, and by proxy the . While he was no highly-skilled , he held his own, surviving and managing to take on a few of the lower-level fairly effectively, though he did suffer some injury receiving a nasty burn on his left arm from a nasty curse from Karppinen, which caused him to nearly lose it. Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Chasers Category:Slytherin Quidditch Team Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Scamander Family Category:Findlay family Category:Goldstein Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:Wizards Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Quidditch Players Category:Potioneers Category:Good at Potions Category:Authors Category:Non-Fiction Authors Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Partial Lycanthropy Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims